Revenge Reloaded
by Mikki19
Summary: Jackson's plan didn't work out the way he wanted it to the last time but now he has an idea that won't be ruined. Lisa better watch out because Jackson is back… and this time his eye is on her sister.
1. Chapter 1

"Lissy, you don't need to worry. It's just a plane. A plane that has more than one engine if one fails then you're in trouble, you are thousands of feet up in the air with nothing underneath you so there-"

"Manda. You are the worst person in the entire world." She sighed.

"Look it's 11pm, you will be back over here by tomorrow morning and then I will treat you to a latte at the café and you can tell me all about your horrible flight. At least Rippner is locked away so you won't have to worry about him again." I yawned and set the alarm to the house. I felt a flurry of fur brush against my legs as Skylar, my kitten, ran past me and to my bedroom. "That bloody cat won't stay off my bed. It's there when I go to sleep and when I wake up."

"Well she is only a kitten."

"She's not a kitten she's a fur ball." I joked.

"You bought her!"

"I wanted company." I made my way to my bedroom. There it was, laid out on the pillow next to mine on the double bed. She looked so innocent but I knew the truth. One of my favourite jumpers paid the price of underestimating her.

"I still don't see why you had to get your own apartment as soon as you turned 18." Lisa complained down the phone.

"Well, Dad gave me some money and my mother had kept a savings account. So stop complaining. It's not a big deal. Would you want me to move in with you in your apartment?"

"No, no! I don't think I could live with that." She laughed. "Ok, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lisa." I put my mobile on the bedside table and turned off the lights. The moon made my room glow as it shon through the thin curtains. "Fur ball, move over." I flicked Skylar's back to make her move. Slowly I laid in bed and stared at the glaring yellow eyes next to me. She hated it when I made her move. "Go to sleep Sky." I groaned before shutting my eyes.

Jackson .

"Tell me about her." I sighed down the phone. I have one picture of her. She will be mine soon.

"Well her name is Amanda Isabella Reisert, she recently moved into her own apartment as she turned 18 a few months ago. She is the half sister of Lisa Reisert and her mother died 2 years ago. She inherited a house in London and $1 million dollars."

"So her mother was rich then?"

"Yes, she was a model when she was younger and her father was a doctor so she also inherited money which she used to develop a modelling agency."

"Does Amanda have a boyfriend?" I hope she doesn't because it would be such a shame if he died.

"No, as far as I can tell she is single."

"Good. Talk again soon."

I laid back on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Amanda Isabella Reisert. Lisa won't know what's hit her when she finds her sister gone.

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of Skylar meowing in my ear. I batted her paw away from my face and sat up slowly. Her big yellow eyes stared up at me and her black tail moved from side to side. It's amazing how a 7 month old kitten can cause so much trouble. Well not trouble but it pains me to wake up before 10 am. "Come on then." I yawned while crawling out of bed. I made my way downstairs with Skylar trying to catch a piece of cotton that was hanging off my slippers. If she scratches me then she's dead. I slowly got bored of her tugging me backwards and picked her up. She snuggled against my shoulder and let out a small yawn. I was just about to get her dish when the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered while trying to keep my eyes open.

"Is that Amanda Reisert?" I heard a male voice reply.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Jackson Rippner… and I'm outside your house." His voice teased. I heard some shuffling and then the front door flew open. "Little girlie… where are you?" The footsteps grew louder until he stood in the doorway. He was smirking and looking me up and down. "Very nice." I realised I was still only in my shorts and tank top that I fell asleep in. Jackson started walking forward until he was only a few centimetres away. Skylar jumped out of my arms and hissed at him. Rippner moved his foot and kicked her out the way. "You're gonna come with me." I shook my head and started walking backwards till my back hit the counter. Seconds later I was trapped between the counter and his body. He bent his head down and whispered in my ear "If you don't come quietly and quickly then I will make you relive your sister's nightmare. Remember the one where she got that scar…" I felt his hand stroke my arm before grabbing my wrist and spinning me around so that my back was against his chest. He brushed away a few of my curls and touched my bare neck. A shiver went down my spine as his cold hands stroked my neck. "Pretty little thing, aren't you?" He whispered. I felt his hand move from my neck and into his pocket. I shut my eyes dreading what he would do. Suddenly I felt a prick in my neck and a liquid being shot into my system. I started to struggle against him but he only held me tighter. My energy drained rapidly and I soon found myself involuntarily shutting my eyes. "Go to sleep…" Seconds later I collapsed in his grip and I welcomed the darkness…

"Little girlie… Wake up… Mandy… She's been asleep for 3 hours she should have woken by now… I hope I haven't killed her… I haven't had any fun yet… It would be such a shame… Izzy… Belle…" I wish he would shut up. My eyes snapped open as I finally got sick of him trying to wake me up. "Ah! I wondered when you'd get sick of my voice. A little silly of you trying to pretend to be asleep though."

"Well you still haven't shut up have you?" I hissed before sitting up. "Where am I?" He smirked before looking around.

"You're in this nice little mansion I found. It's surrounded by woods so I wouldn't go wandering when it's dark."

"I'm not 5 years old." I looked around and I was actually quite impressed that it wasn't a rundown warehouse that he had taken me to.

"Welcome to your new home."

AN: So I'm hoping I can keep up with this story. I am only adding a new chapter if I get at least 4 reviews because last time it was hardly read and I have an idea for a different story that I know I can finish =)


	2. Chapter 2

His hand ran through my hair while I glared up at him viciously. I felt like a dog sitting by it's owners feet to keep them warm. I had been in this room all night just staring in silence. From what I could tell it was some kind of study. His slim figure was bent forward to stare into my eyes. Neither stare was friendly.

"So, you gonna give up and be a good girl?"

"I'm not going to bow down and serve you Rippner." I spat before getting off the ground and staring out of the window.

"Lisa was on the TV this morning. She looked sooo upset." He teased. The chair scraped against the cold, wood floor and his footsteps came closer to me. A cold chill shot though my spine at the thought of Lisa suffering again. She didn't deserve it.

"Does it surprise you?"

"No. She was always weak." His hand returned to my hair and I could smell his cologne as he pressed his chest against my back.

"Well she won that battle you had. So if she's weak what does that make you?"

"She got lucky. You won't." So cocky. Too cocky. "I am going to take you down, break you into pieces and put you together again as my own little monster. My little creation."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" His head lowered and he pressed the side of his face against mine.

"Do you know what I could do to you? Hm? How much I could hurt you? How easilyy I could break your neck like a chicken bone and send your sister the video tape?" His lips touched my ear as he spoke.

"Do you know how easy I could hurt you? Let me show you." I brought my foot forward before slamming it into his shin. He dropped to the ground with a groan. Without a second thought I ran out the door and raced down the connected hallway. I skidded to a halt once at the end and saw another hallway to my left and a set of stairs to my right.

"Come back here!" A furious Jackson was now striding forwards from behind me. It can't hurt. I've seen it in movies so surely I can do it. I took a shaky breath before sliding down the banister of the stairs. So maybe that was a stupid decision. I held my head as I met the unforgiving marble floor at the bottom. Shit, that hurt! A now laughing Jackson walked down the stairs. As if his ego wasn't big enough. "Silly little girly, aren't you?" I winced and picked myself off the floor.

"I like to try my luck." I retorted.

"Me too." In a flash he kicked me in the stomach before stomping on my back as I bent over. The cold marble seemed to soothe my head as I landed on the floor yet again. "You see I don't take this crap from people like you!" I cried out as he slammed his foot into my side. Even over my gasps I could hear him chuckle at my pain. "I am the master, you are the little bitch that answers to me." He hissed before grabbing my hair and pulling me from the floor. My face slammed into the side of a wall as he dragged me to the kitchen.

"Ugh!" I groaned as he threw me to sit in a chair. Gasping I pushed myself up and rested my head against the table in front of me.

"You know I'm surprised you haven't hurt yourself." I lifted my head up and glared at him.

"Why?"

"Well-" He sat in front of me and stretched his palms on the table. "You have all that anger inside of you. It's ready to burst right out of your chest but you keep bottling it all up and saving it for a day when no one will care about what you will do. You think I don't know about those trips you took to the hospital?" A smirk formed on his face as tears built up in my eyes. "I accidentally cut my arms when I was cleaning up the broken glass from the bottle I dropped… I slipped and fell from the balcony… I lost my grip on the rail…" He mimicked me while smiling. "I hear that was three flights of stairs you managed to roll down, how did that go?"

"Shut up!"

"Why have I touched a nerve?" He laughed as tears freely fell down my cheeks.

"I was having a rough time back then. It's different now." Memories of my mother's death replayed in my head. She didn't deserve what happened to her.

"That's what they all say Mandy. I can help you though… Wouldn't 't you like to have a second chance at life? Erase all those bad things and make everything better again?"

"Shut up! I don't care about what you have to say." I hissed before folding my arms.

"Oh. Right." He got up and went over to one of the counters. While his back was turned I looked towards the door. I could run for it. "Don't even think about it Izzy-Belle."

"You know my middle name?" I asked confused. I got a laugh as a reply. He turned to face me and pointed a knife in my direction.

"I know a lot about you Amanda Isabelle Reisert. I know things about you that you don't even know about yourself." I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows. "I know that you are confused about life. I know that you don't see the point of carrying on anymore. I know that you don't understand why people care about you so much. I also know that your mother died…

because of you…"

**AN: Sorry it's taken a while but I don't have many ideas yet so bear with me =D**


	3. Chapter 3

"I have no idea what you mean." I lied and turned my face away from his.

"Oh but you do. Kyle couldn't stand that his princess wanted to leave and so killed your mother as an act of revenge. She was in that house slowly perishing in the fire that you helped create."

"Kyle was psychotic and obsessive. A boyfriend is not meant to be like that. He brought it on himself and my mother didn't deserve to be punished because of me." I whispered.

"I worked with Kyle's father. He was a harsh man and never stopped talking about his son and this girl he was with. How did he describe you… oh yeah! 'That girl is the best thing to happen to my boy, it's a shame that she may not last for much longer though.' His father was killed in an explosion and then Kyle joined the ranks. He's not much good with weapons but can track someone down in a heartbeat. A very important _tool _in our company." He laughed at my shocked expression. "He's very good at keeping secrets too."

"So I hear." I said sarcastically.

"He's looking for you by the way. Will probably get to you too. He won't survive though, don't worry about it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I snapped.

"Yes. Now get up, unless you want to be dragged across the floor by your hair." Slowly I stood up and glared at him. "Good." His hand grabbed mine and he led me up some stairs and down the corridor opposite the study. I was lead to a cream door which opened with a creak. "That's so I'll hear if you somehow manage to pick the lock on the door. I wouldn't put it past you." I sneered and stepped into the room. The walls were a light blue and there was wood flooring. There was a single bed that had a blue duvet on and then two bedside tables. One table had a clock on while the other had a white lamp. There was also a wardrobe in the corner of the room with a small white bin next to it. The room had one large glass window that had white blinds, I had a good view of the woods through the window. To the left was another door which led to the bathroom. The bathroom was nothing fancy. It was white and there was a toilet, a sink, a cabinet with a mirror, another small table and a shower. I walked to the cabinet and inside was a blue toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, a black hairbrush and some small candles but no matches. Hmmm… Safe. "Is this to your liking?"

"It will have to be won't it." I sighed before flopping on the bed and burying my head into the pillow.

"I have to go out. The door will be locked and the sensors will be on so I will know if you get out. I should be back at 8:00pm so don't bother going to bed as we have more to discuss." I nodded and shut my eyes. 10 minutes later I heard a car pull away and the house became silent. A few birds were singing outside but apart from that it was strangely quiet. Maybe I can overdose on toothpaste… Death by boredom doesn't sound very appealing. My feet tapped against the floor as I looked at the blue ceiling. Blue? Why Blue? I wish it was green or purple… Or green and purple! Love those colours. Groaning I sat up and exited the room. I glared at the handrail as I skipped down the stairs. If people in movies can do it why can't it? Maybe because that isn't real… Stupid. I froze at the bottom of the stairs. Something wasn't right.

"Rippner?" No answer. "Anybody?" No answer. I looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Hm? Am I going nuts already? _Going? _Ha! I'm already talking to myself.

"Hey baby. Long time no see." Gasping I span around and saw Kyle a few steps from the bottom grinning at me. He slowly walked down the last few and stood in front of me.

"You bastard!" My fist met his nose with a loud crunch and he fell to the floor shouting.

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that bitch!" He got up and wiped his bleeding nose on the back of his hand. "My turn!" Kyle lunged forward and we both fell to the floor. I tried to cover my face but he grabbed my wrists in one hand and punched me with the other. Just as I felt like my right cheek was going to break he stopped and jumped up from the floor to stare down at me. He did a full 180° spin while whistling. "Nice place. Rippner shouldn't have left you with only a lock and some stupid motion detectors to keep you inside…" While his back was to me I quietly got up and reached for the vase on the table in front of the sofa.

"Yeah, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed." I said quietly. I got a laugh in return and noticed he was about to face me again. I brought the vase down on his head and bolted into the kitchen as he stumbled backwards. No knives. There's got to be some somewhere. I tried pulling at the drawers but noticed all of them were locked somehow. Who locks their kitchen drawers? Someone that wants to keep someone prisoner maybe… Shit!

"Princess, stop running away from me." He breathed out. I saw he was propped against the doorframe holding his head through the reflection in the window. "I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!" He bellowed. I didn't have time to react as he raced towards me. Blood dripped onto the side of my face as he pushed up against me crushing my stomach into the hard counter. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever loved me." He forced his chest against my back and laughed.

"I did love you. But not anymore." I gasped. Something wet hit my cheek and I noticed he had started to cry.

"But I still love you." His lips pressed against my cheek roughly.

"No. You are obsessed. Paranoid. Guilty. You don't love me anymore, if you did you wouldn't have done any of this." I choked.

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late."

"Your right." He whispered. I heard a click before a cold, sharp object pressed against my spine. "Far **too **late…"

_AN: Will Jackson save the day? Will Amanda be alright? Will Kyle finally get his revenge?_

_I took a few parts out of the old Revenge story and put it in here. Sorry!_

_Ok, so the next update may be a while because of coursework and exams._


	4. Chapter 4

He span me around and forced me to stare into his eyes. "It feels like it was yesterday when you'd smile at the sight of me. I don't know what happened…"

"You changed, I realised the mistake I was making." I said quietly. He nodded before pressing his lips to mine. I tried to push him away but he only seemed to get more forceful. After a few seconds he moved from my lips to my neck and trailed around to my throat. Kyle nipped my skin with his teeth for a little while before returning to my lips. His breath was heavy against my chin as he pressed his forehead to mine. "This can't happen Kyle. We can't happen. You are the cause of most of my pain. You killed because of me. We are too destructive to be together. Nothing but blood and tears are shed when we are together. It's not right. We aren't right." He placed a longing kiss on to my lips before stepping back a little.

"I suppose you are correct. As usual you ruin it all. I was going to give you a chance to redeem yourself but it seems you can't put the past behind you."

"You killed my mother. I can't forget that. I can't forget coming home to find nothing but ash where the beautiful house used to stand. I can't forget being told my mother was no longer breathing."

"Just like it can't forget you." He stepped forward slowly so that his chest was brushing against mine. His fingers wrapped around my throat but only a small amount of pressure was applied. "You know, the worst part of this is that I did love you." Kyle whispered. "Imagine that. Me! My dad laughed at me for weeks after I told him that I wanted to be with you until the end of time. I never thought that you'd ever be stupid enough to crush my dreams. You broke my heart… so I'm going to rip out yours." He flung me behind him and I crashed to the floor. He slowly span around swishing the knife through the air. I winced and stood up. Pain shot through my right knee and he grinned once he noticed my foot hovering just above the floor. "In pain?"

"Yes. I hissed through my teeth.

"Well let me tell you that it probably isn't half as much as what I went through when you left."

"I loved you too. I knew something wasn't right with you. You killed my mother! I hate you."

"You always told me hate was the most passionate feeling anyone could feel… You were right." He lunged at me and pushed me back to the ground. His legs clasped around mine while his hands crushed mine against the cold, tile floor. His eyes glared at me while I struggled in his grasp. "Stop. It. Nothing can save you. Lisa doesn't have a clue about where you are and Rippner is out killing people. He probably wouldn't save you anyway, I mean it's not like you're worth the trouble or pain you cause. You're a walking disaster." I tried to pull my hands away from his but he only seemed to lock my body in place even more. Struggling was useless but I still didn't stop.

"Please, let me go. I never meant to hurt you." He shook his head and his glare intensified. Before I could blink he moved one hand away and his knuckles crashed into my right cheek. My vision blurred and a weak scream escaped my lips before I could stop it. Hot tears poured down my face and they seemed to burn once reaching my bruised cheek. I had nearly calmed my breathing when my face was knocked to the left. Blood mixed with my tears as his rings caught my face.

"We were meant to be together forever. Isn't that what you always told me?" Another crack to the side of my face. It was like an explosion of pain as he backhanded me. "Poor little princess."

"Stop." I sobbed. I saw him shake his head from side to side before another sharp pain filled my body. This time down my right shoulder. My scream filled the room this time. I turned my head slightly and squinted. The knife that was once in his hand was now lodged into my shoulder. Red liquid poured from the wound when he ripped out the blade. "Please." I whimpered. The blade slowly rubbed against my throat as a warning. It didn't cut me but I could feel it begging to tear into my skin once more.

"You will pay for leaving me. " Once again his hands returned to my throat but this time he was literally crushing my windpipe. I clawed at his hands while gasping for breath. Laughter filled the room as black spots blocked my vision. My heart hammered against my chest and my hands slowly fell to the side. This was it. After everything I've dealt with this was how my life would end. In HIS hands. The last thing I heard was a gunshot and pain filling my entire body before submitting to unconsciousness.

_AN: Sorry it's taken a while and that this is short! But a short chapter is better than no chapter =D_

_I hope you like chapter and I thank you all for being patient with me. X_

_Review please_


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakey Wakey." I heard a cold voice sigh. Slowly I opened my eyes and winced as light hit my eyes. "Thank god!" Once blinking a few times I saw Rippner sat in front of me. Looking around I noticed I was back in 'my' room lying on the bed. "You alright, Mandy?"

"Yes." I whispered. I looked at my right shoulder and saw it was bandaged up pretty good. A small amount of blood was seeping through but it wasn't that bad. "What happened? I was in so much pain."

"Kyle pushed the knife back into your shoulder wound that's all."

"There was a gunshot." I recalled.

"Lucky I came home early, huh? He stained the floor though. Right through his thick skull." He smiled lightly. "I still don't know how he got in."

"He may have been a prick but he wasn't stupid."

"Really? Then why did he come here?" His eyebrow raised as he looked down at me.

"He knew you had left." I sighed. "I was his target and I was in a foreign house and unarmed. He took this as an opportunity to get to me."

"Yes, well get up, you need a shower and some food. You have 30 minutes to be clothed, clean and in the kitchen. If you are not ready in that time then I will drag you by your hair downstairs. Naked or not, it doesn't matter to me." He smirked when tears welled up in my eyes. "Understand?" I gave a short nod before pushing myself off the bed. That was a chore in itself. My wounded shoulder screamed in anger as I moved about. God it hurt. I don't know how long I was but Rippner hadn't barged into the bathroom yet. My eyes were drawn to my sewn up shoulder. It looked terrible. Small droplets of blood dripped down my arm as the warm water hit the wound. It stung a little but it wasn't half as sore as before. Water dripped off the end of my hair and sent shivers down my spine once hitting my skin. I wrapped myself in a fluffy, white robe that was on the back of the door and sighed in comfort. "Mandy. Time's up." Three sharp knocks on the door gave me a warning and then the door opened. His smile seemed to drop once seeing me covered up. I suppose he was looking forward to embarrassing me! "Clothes are on the bed. A sandwich along with an energy drink is waiting for you in the kitchen. I have to take a phone call so you can eat in peace for a while. I'm glad your shoulder has stopped bleeding. I'll wrap it up again once you've eaten." He left with a sigh and to my surprise shut the door softly.

That man is weird…

[REDEYE] [REDEYE] [REDEYE] [REDEYE]

"So, you feeling any better?" He asked from across the table. His cold eyes dared me to say no. I guess the phone call didn't end well.

"A little, my shoulder is hurting though." I winced as I moved my arm. The warm water had massaged my wound but now it was hurting once again.

"It will hurt for a while. The wound was pretty deep. I'll get you some painkillers tomorrow… although I doubt they'd do too much. I suppose I could get you some that basically knock you out but that won't be any fun for me."

"Tomorrow?" I ignored the comment about stopping his fun.

"Yes, I have another job. Don't worry though. I have a small TV that I can carry with me and it is connected to the cameras outside of the house. No one will get in without me knowing this time." _More importantly she can't get out either…_

"Great." I forced a smile and swallowed the last of the foul energy drink he had left for me. That's my escape plan gone. If Kyle had got in here so easily I thought it would have been easier for me to escape. Damn.

"Don't look so down. I shall grace you with my presence tomorrow night. I know it will be hard but I will be back. I promise."

"Don't hurt yourself." I spat before leaving the room to go to my room. Idiot. How could I be so stupid to think he wouldn't have extra precautions after Kyle? I kicked the bed before collapsing on to it. I made sure to lie on my left side so that I didn't hurt my shoulder. I glanced at the bandage and was happy to see no more blood was seeping through.

"Mandy, there is no need to act like this. You should know that I wouldn't hurt you unless you made me." Ugh! Can't I have any privacy? I looked up and saw him leaning against the doorframe.

"What is it Rippner?" I groaned. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Just thought I'd say goodbye…" He smirked before leaving me.

Alone again…

_REVIEW PLEASE X_

So this is more of an update than anything else…

I haven't been able to update for a while because before Christmas I broke my wrist! I'm still not fully healed but I've typed this filler chapter up for you to let you all know that I haven't abandoned the story and that I am still here…

So I'm not dead, I'm just healing =)

**Here' a little teaser of what's to come in Revenge Reloaded!**

I knelt down and slowly slipped under my bed. I took the phone out of my pocket and shakily unlocked the screen. 3 green bars showed that half of my battery was charged. "Ok. Let's do this." I whispered before pressing the numbers I knew all too well. My lip quivered as I heard the phone ring.

"Hello…" A voice softly said.

"Lisa!" I cried.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Where are you? Wait, let me get-"

"No, Lisa I don't have time! Rippner will notice I'm gone along with his phone! I'm not sure where I am. There's woods surrounding the place but there's no visible landmark or indication of where I could be!"

"Stay on the phone. The police are track-" I shrieked as the door crashed to the floor.

"Mandy!" He seethed.


	6. Chapter 6

I hoped he had forgotten about it…

/

I hoped that I had the nerve to grab it…

/

The flashing green light taunted me…

/

I could literally hear the ringing in my ears…

/

He was outside checking on a security camera…

/

I could get away with it…

/

If I was fast enough I could run upstairs with it and hide. I could be finally be free…

/

My fingers slid across the wooden table and I grasped the phone in my hand. A sound outside made me flinch and I dropped it back to the table. I let out a shaky breath and once again reached for the phone. My hands shook as I held the object to my chest. Glancing outside I noticed he was nowhere to be seen. "Ok, go." Moving slowly I reached the door and slipped around the corner. This was too easy to be real… This couldn't be happening already. Could I actually escape? A scream left my lips as a ringing sound came from the phone. My grip loosened and movement could be heard from outside. Before I knew it I was slamming my bedroom door and staring at the door. I put the phone on the bedside table and put my ear to the door. It was quiet… Too quiet. I noticed the chair in the corner of the room. My heart pounded and my shoulder ached as I put the chair under the door handle. It would give me a few more seconds if he found me. Who am I kidding? Of course he'd find me. I grabbed the phone and stood near the bed with my eyes on the door. I knelt down and slowly slipped under my bed. I took the phone out of my pocket and shakily unlocked the screen. 3 green bars showed that half of my battery was charged. "Ok. Let's do this." I whispered before pressing the numbers I knew all too well. My lip quivered as I heard the phone ring.

"Hello…" A voice softly said.

"Lisa!" I cried.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Where are you? Wait, let me get-"

"No, Lisa I don't have time! Rippner will notice I'm gone along with his phone! I'm not sure where I am. There's woods surrounding the place but there's no visible landmark or indication of where I could be!"

"Stay on the phone. The police are track-" I shrieked as the door crashed to the floor.

"Mandy!" He seethed. He look furious.

"Lisa!" I screamed as he dragged me from my hiding place and flung me into the wall. Pain rushed through my shoulder and I gripped it tight. He went straight to the phone and smashed it with his foot. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I heard him coming after me and I could feel the heat of his gaze on my back. We made it to the kitchen and I picked up the nearest thing to me before throwing it at him. The glass shattered on the wall behind him as he ducked. He glared at me and I felt like he was daring for me to attack him again. "Stop…" I said softly. I was no match for him on a normal day but with my injured shoulder I was in an even worse position.

"Why? You were going to ruin everything… For all we know the police have already tracked my phone and are on their way here now. I can't get anywhere else at such a short notice so I am screwed. You will either live and have some more bruises and scars or you will die and the police will have to deal with it because if they find this house then your death will be all over the headlines. Do you see what you have done?"

"What did you expect me to do? You left the phone right in front of me and expect me to not do anything?"

"I expect you to stop being so stupid and learn from your mistakes. Although you may not have any breath left in your body after tonight."

"You're disgusting…" I hissed.

"And you're a mess. A mistake. You are nothing in this world. Hey, look at it this way… I made you famous." I dived forward and tried to punch him but was stopped once he grabbed my right arm and twisted it.

"Aaah! Stop! Please!" I sobbed as he applied more pressure on my shoulder.

"Now, look at this. A silly, little girl trying to take me on. Ha! It's adorable." He pushed me to the ground and let go of my arm. I gripped my shoulder in pain and rested my head on the floor. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I choked back my sobs. "Ok, let me paint you a picture of what's going to happen. You are going to be the perfect little hostage and sit tight while I try to figure out a game plan. If you misbehave then let's just say history will repeat itself and I will let out a bit of frustration."

"What do you mean?" I cried while calming my breathing.

"I mean that Lisa's little sister will get to feel all grown up and will understand what a real man feels like. Not like that waste of skin, Kyle."

"Go to hell." His hand shot forward and gripped my hair. I gasped in pain as he pushed my hips into the kitchen table. My head landed on the table and he pushed up against me. His grip loosened on my hair and his hand slipped under my chin. He pulled me backwards and his nails dug into my throat.

"Don't push me anymore Mandy. I could kill you any second now and no one would be here to stop me. Do you want that?" I shook my head and gasped for breath. He pulled me back before slamming back into the table. "That is what it would feel like…" He pulled back and slammed back into the table. I screamed as he did so. "I would be relentless." He pulled back and slammed my body against the table again. "What Lisa went through would seem like a holiday compared to what I would do." He slammed me back into the table one last time before throwing me to the ground. I winced as the chair scraped against the tiles near my head. Jackson bent down and grinned at me. "Be a good girl." His hands went under my arms and he lifted me into the chair. I rubbed my hips and stomach as he went behind the chair. His hand moved some hair from my neck and he kissed my throat before leaving the kitchen.

This was it…

I was gonna die.

He had won the battle.

The fire in my heart had diminished…

It was like a movie you would see on TV. The victim had lost the little control they had possessed and now felt broken.

Weak…

That's what I was.

I was weak and broken. Lisa had managed to escape the situation but I had lost. This was it…

These thoughts ran through my head repeatedly as the minutes ticked by on the clock on the wall. I jumped as Jackson reappeared with a knife in his hand. He grabbed my left wrist, span me around and held the knife to my throat.

"Wh-" That's when I heard them…

Sirens.

Review please xx

AN: So this is turning into a short story and may end in the next chapter because no one is reviewing and I have nowhere to go with this story. Hey, at least I finished it this time XP

BTW, does anyone know what to do when you can't edit a story. I want to update another story of mine but it keeps saying error and I have no idea what to do. I can only preview it… Help would be nice =)

Also if anyone was wondering why / was all over the page it's because the spacing between my sentences never work.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to **shut up** and be a good girl. You are going to follow me and you are going to run as fast as you can. Yes?" He forced my head to nod before gripping my left arm and bolting out of the door. I stumbled after him as he raced through the trees. Branches scratched my face and arms as I ran after him. His grip didn't weaken and I felt the blood circulation being cut off as he ran in front of me. "Hurry up Mandy." He tugged my arm even more and seemed to sped up as I clumsily followed him. I was running out of breath and I could feel my legs start to shake as he pulled me even further forward. The sirens got louder and I could hear voices in the distance shouting to each other. "Faster. Faster." He hissed at me. I had started to feel dizzy now. My blood was pumping and I could feel a wet substance on my right shoulder. I glanced down a little and swore as blood seeped through the bandage.

"Jackson, I don't feel good." I complained to him as my sight became blurry.

"We're nearly there Mandy. Don't give up now!" He shouted just as I collapsed onto the floor. He still had hold of my left arm and so when I fell he did to. I couldn't see anything but I could hear Jackson's heavy breathing in my ear. "Mandy, get up."

"I can't." My body felt like it was buzzing and I could slowly see his angry face as my vision cleared.

"Fine." He spat before getting up. A scream left my mouth as he gripped my right shoulder and lifted me from the ground. I was thrown over his shoulder before he started running again. "One more second and you can relax." He sneered. My stomach span as he juggled me on his shoulder while running. Suddenly he stopped and I could hear him start to laugh. I was about to ask what's funny when he dropped me to the ground.

"You ba-" I screamed as he kicked me backwards. I rolled down what seemed to be a small hill. My body screamed in protest as it hit rocks and my shoulder felt like it had been ripped in two. I heard him slide down the hill and could just about see his smirk as he stopped in front of me.

"Sorry. Lost my grip." He said sarcastically before lifting me up and dragging me forwards. Before I could ask what he was doing I heard a beep and the sound of a door being opened. My head hit the cool leather of a chair and he slammed the door after me. A grin was on his face as he started up the engine. "I always have a back up plan." I was thrown back into my seat as he sped off the dirt road. "This car has always been so reliable so hopefully it will carry on impressing me." I grimaced as more pain shot through my shoulder. "There's some painkillers in the glove box." I reached forward and carefully took out the small, white box. The pills dried up my throat as I swallowed them. They better kick in fast. I had a look in the car mirror and removed various twigs and leaves from hair before throwing them out of the window. I tried to smooth down my hair as best I could but I still looked like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards… Or in this instance, dragged through a forest and kicked down a hill! We soon left the forest and was on a highway. Jackson seemed quite peaceful now. "Don't you love having secret places? I can't believe a chopper wasn't sent for you… Guess you're not that important, huh Mandy?" He smiled as I frowned and looked away. Guess not…

"How long until we get to your 'secret destination'?" I sighed as I guessed he would have somewhere else planned for us to stay.

"A few hours." He replied shortly. Well, better catch up on some sleep then. I shut my eyes slowly and sank back into the soft leather. I guess I won't be seeing Lisa for a while… It was foolish to think that it would be that easy…

I was shook away as I felt my body being lifted from the car. "Go back to sleep, Mandy." Jackson whispered. I kept my eyes shut as he carried on walking. There was a small beep and the sound of a card being swiped. A door creaked open and I was soon settled onto something soft. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was lying on a sofa. A TV was across from me and two other seats were to the side of a coffee table. I glanced behind the soda and saw a medium sized kitchen with a table and 4 chairs surrounding it. Jack was searching through the cupboards that seemed to be already stocked with food. He sighed as he found what he was looking for and set it on the table. I looked closer and saw it was a phone. "Needed to replace my other one." He said while looking at the phone.

"Why-" The phone rang and a smile appeared on his face before he left the room to answer the call. "Bye then." I huffed before lying back on the couch. I could hear him laughing outside and I frowned at thought of helping him so much when he was getting away. If I'd tripped myself when we were nearer the house I may not be sat in wallowing in self-pity and I may be in the arms of my sister as Jackson is being carted off back to prison. Ugh! Life sucks.

"Don't you enjoy life, Mandy? I do." Did he just read my mind? I turned my head upwards and saw him stood behind the couch and resting against it. "Things are working out once more and I'd hate for you to ruin my plans. You see, I only need you for a short time now. Management has decided that I can use to get money from your sister and then I can get out of this country and start a new life. No Reiserts. No nothing. A new start. I'll admit that at first I was rather obsessed with you but now you're just my ticket to regaining the glory of killing worthless scum." He proclaimed. "No one can stop me."

/

AN: So, it's a bit short but it's an update none the less. Sorry if there are any grammar errors but I can't be bothered to check it properly as it's 23:30 and my eyes are sore. =D

So this is how I've worked out how to continue the story a little longer. Do you like it?

Review please x


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

He had actually let me outside today. For the first time in 3 weeks I was outside. I was sat on the grass staring at the sun and enjoying the light breeze that caressed my skin. Jackson was sat on a garden table a few yards away from me sorting through some paperwork. Every now and then I could feel his eyes on me but apart from that he'd stayed away. He'd actually left me alone quite a lot. He only spoke to me when he needed answers and was only near me when he needed to look at my shoulder. The wound had healed nicely and there was no major issues. I had managed to move it quite a bit and tended to force myself to get movement back into it while I was on my own. At first Jackson was concerned once seeing me building the strength back into it and he tried to injure my other shoulder but after a few hours he gave up and explained that he didn't want me getting any ideas of escaping him. I can honestly say that I think he's losing his mind. Jackson has been on edge ever since coming here. Lisa has been on TV in tears along with my father appealing for information. Jackson had rang a couple of times and had given them a week to gather $1,000,000. A week! I am happy that it may be a week until I'm free but then again it's a rather large sum of money to collect in 7 days. He has already shown me the knife that he intends to harm me with if the money isn't in his pocket at the end of the week. The knife itself was dangerous looking but the blade was nothing compared to the look in his eyes. "Mandy, inside."

I sighed and pulled some grass from the ground. I'm not moving. I like it out here. It's peaceful. "Mandy." He warned. I still stayed on the ground and made no sign of movement. He sighed and I heard his papers move. From the corner of my eye I saw him take his work into the house before reappearing in the doorway. "Last chance. Inside. Now." My reply was a glare and I turned back around to touch the grass that surrounded me. His feet were almost silent as he made his way over to where I sat. His knees pressed against my back and I could feel his gaze on the top of my head. In one swift movement he grabbed my ponytail and pulled me up.

"Ow! Get off!" I shouted while struggling in his grip. He turned me to face him and grabbed my face with both hands.

"Stop fighting me." He hissed as I continued to scratch at his hands.

"Stop touching me then!" I screamed while kicking at his legs to try to make him let go.

"I wouldn't have to touch you if you didn't disobey me so often."

"What do you expect me to do **Jack**? Do you want me to thank you for kidnapping me?"

"I expect you to be grateful that I haven't taken away your pointless life! I could have killed you weeks ago!"

"I wish you had! At least I would have been away from you!" I screamed while kicking his shins. Before I knew it his forehead smashed into mine and I fell to the ground holding my head. Pain shot through my skull as I covered my face with my arms.

"Now calm down." He sighed. The pain in my head increased each time I moved my hands.

"Get the hell away from me." I muttered as he threw me over his shoulder. It felt like someone was continuously banging a drum inside my head as he walked up the stairs. I swear he added a bounce in each step just to make me hurt even more. "Ugh!" As soon as my feet touched the floor I ran into _my_ bathroom and poured cold water over my face. My stomach was spinning so much that I felt like I was going to be sick. I collapsed against the sink and rested my face against the cold tile floor. My view was blurred and I could hear a faint whistle in my ears.

"I'll be back in a minute." He spoke softly and closed the door quietly. Oh sure, now he wants to make me feel better. It felt like hours before he returned. I would say that I wished it had been hours but I think I may have collapsed from the pain if he had taken that long.

"Wha-" He got on his knees and carefully placed my head in his lap. I felt like I was going to throw up as he moved my body.

"Shhh." He brushed away some hair from my neck and I felt his cold fingers press against my skin.

"What are you-"

"I said be quiet." That's when I felt the prick of the needle going into my skin. "It's a minor sedative. It will put you to sleep and when you wake up the headache will be gone and I hope that your attitude will have faded away too." I flinched as he picked me up from the floor and lowered me onto the bed. The last thing I saw was his blurry image sat next to me before I welcomed the soothing darkness.

[AN]

Just a filler chapter.

I'm not dead! I've just had exams and other stuff to deal with.

Review please x

I just noticed a few errors in the last chapter so, sorry for that.

Any hints on how you want it to end? Another couple of chapters and it should be finished.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I woke up to nothing but silence. Usually I can here Jackson talking on the phone or I can hear the birds outside as they took twigs from the tree outside my window to build a nest for their eggs. Slowly I slid out of bed and tried to stand but only managed to drop to the floor. A strange sensation built up in my knees and it felt like all the energy had been drained out of me. Carefully I sat up and massaged my knees to try and will some strength back in them. "It must have been that bloody shot he gave me." I muttered while gripping on to the edge of the bed and sitting on it. Taking a few deep breaths I grabbed hold of the bedside table and pulled myself up. After a few minutes of dizziness I managed to walk to the bathroom and lean against the sink to look in the mirror. I had a small bruise under my eye and my face was paler than usual. I washed my face quickly before leaving the bedroom. The door shut quietly behind me and I stood still for a few moments to try and regain my balance as the dizziness washed over me again. "What the hell did he inject me with?" I wondered out loud. Must have been more than a sedative that's for sure. I leant against the wall while walking to the door across from mine. I put my ear against it and heard nothing. I tried the door handle but as usual it was locked. Jackson always kept his room locked. Sighing I made my way down the short hallway that lead to the stairs. This house was smaller than the last one and only had 2 bedrooms upstairs, both with en suites. I sat down at the top of the stairs and slid down each step slowly. Once reaching the bottom I stayed sat down and listened for any signs of movement. Nothing but silence. I made my way over to the couch that and sat on with my head in between my knees and my arms resting against my thighs. I felt like I was going to be sick. Maybe I've been asleep for too long. Maybe I'm just hungry. I don't know what was making me feel so weak. If Jackson was in the house then I could have asked him whether I'd been asleep for more than a few hours. I would have known it was just my body needing food but since he wasn't around, at least he didn't seem to be, I didn't know what to do. My eyes felt like closing again but I stopped them as I knew that if I fell back to sleep then I would feel a whole lot worse when I woke up again. My hands shook as I clung onto the arm of the sofa and stood up again. I stumbled into the kitchen and collapsed against the table. The cold wood of the table soothed my head as I felt sweat build up on my forehead. I used the backs of the chairs to move around the table before diving to grip the countertop across from me. My fingers loosely gripped the handle of one of the cupboards and I slowly swung open the door. There were many packets and tins inside the cupboard. I knew even if I grabbed something, it would take all my strength to open the bag or tin. My fingers fumbled over the packets before I grabbed what looked like the easiest thing to open. My hand dropped against the counter and I collapsed to the ground with the food. I leant my head against the front of the counter and took in deep breaths. My eyes shut and I felt myself drifting off.

"Well, wasn't that entertaining." I heard a teasing voice laugh. I heard foot steps approach me and something pressed against my lips. "Swallow it. It's going to raise your sugar levels. You will feel better." The small tablet fizzed on my tongue before disappearing and leaving an orange aftertaste in my mouth. I heard the ripping off plastic and slowly opened my eyes to see Jackson taking out a dried apricot from the bag I had managed to take from the cupboard. "Healthy choice." That teasing voice was back again. Slowly I felt the tablet working as there was a small buzzing in my legs. He pushed the apricot past my lips and stared at me as I chewed on it. We sat there quietly for a few minutes. The only sound was the scrunching of the bag and me chewing on the apricots. Once finishing the dried fruit he screwed up the bag and threw it on top of the counter. He gripped my arms with his hands and pulled me up to stand with him. I swayed a little but my energy was slowly coming back. Jackson kicked a chair out from under the table and sat me on it before going over to the fridge. He pulled out a jug of red liquid and set it on the side. He moved over to another cupboard to the left of the kitchen and took out two glasses. The red liquid fizzed slightly as he poured it into the two glasses. He put one glass in front of me before sitting down with his drink. He look straight into my eyes from across the table. "It's just something that will speed up the effects of the energy tablet." He took a sip from his drink and looked at me expectantly. I slowly raised the glass and motioned to him.

"To you, for being the biggest prick I know." The drink was sweet but had no flavour that I could identify completely. Jackson let out a small laugh before nodding to me in thanks. Once again we sat quietly just looking at each other. The red liquid soon disappeared from my glass and I sat back in the chair while stretching my legs carefully. "Where were you?" I mutter.

"I had to go out. It was just a small job and I didn't think you'd be awake yet. I was quite surprised to find you stumbling to the kitchen."

"I'm sure you were quite happy to see me struggle…"

"It was quite the show."

"Screw you." I sighed before getting up and stretching my legs. The dizziness had left my body and I felt a lot better since having the tablet and drink. It's funny that something that Jackson had given me actually made me feel better. I sighed as I kicked my legs out in front of me. My knees cracked a little and I winced as the bruise under my eye tingled.

"Want a warm drink?" I heard Jackson ask. My reply was a nod and that seemed to be enough as I heard him get up and switch on the kettle. I returned to my seat and watched as he scraped the spoon along the sides of the coffee jar. "You will feel as good as new soon."

"Like nothing ever happened." I said with a frown. Was I ever going to get away from him?

"Yes." Was all he said as he put the cup in front of me. I put my hand above the cup and felt the steam from the coffee hit my hand. I lasted a few seconds before moving my hand away. My skin was warm to the touch and there was a faint redness on my palm. It was hot. Perfect. I faked a yawn and looked around the kitchen in annoyance. "Bored?" I nodded. "Want to play a game?" His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Yes."

"What then?" He played along.

"Hide and seek." Was all I said before throwing the steaming liquid into his face. He shouted and threw back his chair. His hands covered his face and I saw my opening. I dived to the front door but found it locked. Angrily I hit the wood before racing upstairs.

Let the games begin!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I put my hand against my mouth in an attempt to quieten my breathing as I heard Jackson stumbling upstairs. In every horror film, the potential victim hides under their bed and is found within seconds. So, what am I doing right now? That's right. I'm hiding under my bed! It's one of the stupidest things I've ever done. The door slammed open and I could hear his heavy breathing as he entered the room. "Mandy, come out right now." He hissed. I've never heard him so angry before. "Come out!" He kicked the bed and stood at the end of it. I could see the door was still open a little so if I was fast then I could run for it. A scream left my lips as a hand grabbed hold of my foot and pulled me from under the bed. Before I could blink Jackson was straddling my waist and wiping his eyes with a flannel. I could see red surrounding his eyes and some of his face seemed to be bruising. "You stupid bitch!" His fist crashed into the side of my face suddenly. I felt like my face was exploding. "You just couldn't behave for more than minute, could you? You know what?" His knuckles crashed into my other cheek and a laugh left his lips. Blood filled my mouth and tears ran down my face. This was a stupid plan. "Lisa has got the money together apparently. I don't know how she did it but she did. Tomorrow you're going home. You are going home alive. I never thought it'd happen. I was sure that you were leaving me in a body bag but, no! Lisa spoiled the fun, didn't she?" I shut my eyes and winced as he grabbed my face in his hands. "However, after your actions today, I think you should be punished."

"Screw you, Jack! You kidnapped me!" I spat in his face and peeled his hands off my bruised cheeks. "It's all your fault!"

"Oh… If you think what I've done now is bad… then I don't know how you're going to survive this next bit."

"What do you mean?" He smirked and wiped his face again. The flannel dropped to the floor and his hand went into one of his pockets. I heard a clicking sound and a sharp blade was soon pressing against my face.

"Play time." Jackson's left hand shot out and he pushed my left cheek against the hard floor. I tried to get his hand off me but all he did was smash my head against the floor again. My vision went fuzzy and a buzzing noise filled my ears. While I was temporarily paralyzed, Jackson held my head steady with his left hand and I felt the blade press against my skin. A small whimper left my lips as he pressed harder into my flesh with the knife. I felt a trickle of blood drop down my cheek and soon I was screaming as the knife carved into my flesh. It may have only been a few minutes but it felt like hours by the time he had finished. My face felt hot and my energy seemed to have drained from my body once again. "So pretty." He dabbed my face with the flannel. I felt him get off me and stand up. Silence filled the room and I heard Jackson move into the bathroom and start filling the sink with water. "So much trouble." His footsteps neared me once more and my whole body tensed up.

"Bastard." I mumbled to myself. I couldn't see him but I could literally feel the smirk that was on his face. After a few moments I heard him move and pain erupted in my abdomen as his foot crashed into my stomach.

"You are so-"

Kick!

"un-"

Kick!

"grateful!" Blood from my mouth and face mixed together as I cried on the floor. My ribs felt like they had been broken in several places once he had finished.

"Come on. We gotta get you cleaned up for tomorrow." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the bathroom. Pain shot up my back and I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly in the chest. I felt like I was being suffocated. His hands then hooked under my arms and he sat me on the toilet seat. I slumped backwards and held my ribs. Jackson stood in front of me and I felt him dabbing my mouth with something wet. My head dropped to the side as my body started to shut down. "No. Not yet!" He slapped my face a little and then pressed the cloth against my now marred face. It stung but it was nothing compared to the pain going through the rest of my body. "I think this will scar." Laughter filled my ears as he continued to clean up the wound. "Give me a few minutes." My breathing was heavy as I looked at the floor. My vision was blurred and a whistling sound filled my head. It was like having no energy all over again apart from I could feel everything ten times more. Slowly I reached up to my right cheek and winced as blood covered my hand. With a sigh I slumped back against the toilet and a whimper left my throat. "Here we go." Before I could look up, something sharp pierced my neck. "Sleepy time, for the last time…" His voice faded away and my whole world turned black.

No more pain…

AN:

So, sorry for the long wait but I don't think many of you will be bothered since not many of you reviewed. One more chapter and then the epilogue. If you want the last chapter to be uploaded soon then please review as I have had no inspiration to finish this chapter.

There may be grammar errors but who really cares?

So, review, please…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I could hear voices. I couldn't see who was speaking but I could hear them. I tried calling for help but my voice didn't make a sound. I felt like I had eaten sandpaper and then swallowed nails to wash it down. The side of my face erupted in pain each time I attempted to speak and my body felt like it had been weighed down with bricks. The voices slowly drifted away until I was left with nothing but the sound of a beep every few seconds. Someone touched the side of my face and I wanted to scream at them but I couldn't even begin to utter a sound. "Am…da… you he… m…" I could make out a few sounds but nothing that was significant. I begged my body to respond to the voice but nothing happened and I soon heard what sounded like someone walking away. Once again the voices started up while I was laid there. Was I laid there? Maybe I wasn't. Perhaps I'm dreaming a really strange dream…? I felt something touch my hand and the sound of something scraping against the floor. Two voices were coming from either side of me but I couldn't even clench my fingers against what or who was stroking my palm. I remained silent and unmoving for a few moments before I felt something tickle the bottom of my foot. Instinctively my toes wiggled at the sensation and I heard what sounded like a cry of relief. Maybe I wasn't dreaming after all. That felt too real. The last thing I remember is Jackson using me as a human punching back before putting me to sleep again. Maybe I was finally free… Perhaps he'd been caught and I was finally at home but the lack of sleep had made me drop into a sort of coma…? It reminds me of when I had 'fallen' down the stairs. I was lying there unconscious but I could still hear Lisa crying and I could feel her shaking me. I'll never forget the look on her face when I woke up in hospital. She looked like she'd been to hell and back. The warmth of what I had worked out to be a hand left my palm and I felt something lightly touch my forehead before I was left cold once more. Silence. I so wanted to jump and shout and make myself known to the world but all I could manage was a small movement with my fingers. Although I wasn't awake, I felt like I needed to sleep. It was like my mind needed to shut down for a while. I listened to the beeping sound and slowly let it lull me into complete unconsciousness.

/

"Can she hear us?" I managed to make out the separate words after a while. This was the third time I'd pieced a sentence together successfully. This voice was distinctly female while the person to my left was male. Another voice soon joined the conversation.

"Well, yesterday we got movement from her toes once again and last week she made a slight look of discomfort as I changed her bandages so I don't see why she wouldn't be able to hear you now. I think she's made it through the hardest parts and so it's now just about waiting to see when her body allows her to wake up naturally."

"So, she's in a coma?" The man asked.

"Yes. She will be fine, I'm sure." A door closed and I was left alone with the two people that were sat next to me.

"Amanda, you have to wake up. Do you hear me? He can't win." Lisa? Is that you? The voices were less distorted now and I could sense that it was her talking to me.

"We won't let him win. She will wake up. She's too stubborn to stay in a hospital bed for longer than she feels she needs to. Any day now, she'll be herself again." Dad. That was definitely him.

"I know she will. Skylar has missed you like crazy! Every night she laid on your bed and I had to make extra trips to your apartment as she wouldn't let me take her with me."

"I don't think she wants to know about the fuzzball." I wanted to laugh as they spoke about everyday things that I used to enjoy. "I'm going to go and get a coffee. Let you girls talk." I heard a small whisper before the door opened and closed again.

"You've been sleeping for two weeks now. Don't you think that's long enough? I mean, I know you like lie-ins but this is ridiculous!" A delicate hand soon gripped mine. "Squeeze my hand if you're listening." I'll do one better than that, Lisa. Just give me a moment. I'm gonna do this! I carefully move my eyes about and tried to open them. A small burst of light made me wince and I heard a gasp from next to me. "I'm going to get a nurse." I heard her dash out of the room. No, come back! I need you to help me do this.

"Amanda? Can you hear me, sweetheart? Dim the lights." I heard a man whisper. "My name is Dr. Monroe. I know you're struggling right now but you can do this. Look at me." I tried to open them a little more and was pleasantly surprised as the lights didn't hurt my eyes. Slowly my eyes opened fully and I saw blurry figures in front of me. "Get some water, she'll need it. Now, I know your sight will be a bit blurred but it will get better. You have been in a coma for 2 weeks so it's expected. Blink a few times and it should clear your vision quite a bit." I did as I was told and blinked. Slowly but surely my sight came back to me and a brown haired doctor was peering down at me. "Hello Amanda." A small cup was slowly pressed against my lips and I let the cool water trickle down my throat.

"Wh- whe- where is Lisa?" My voice was still a little croaky but I could finally speak and see. That's when I felt the tug on the right side of my face. I tried to reach my hand up to my cheek but someone stopped me.

"Don't worry about that right now." I jumped as the door swung open and Lisa rushed over to me.

"Thank god." She smiled at me and laughed as Dad entered the room looking shocked.

"How long was I gone for?"

/

AN: Sorry for the long wait but not many people reviewed so I doubt many of you were tired of waiting.

Erm… if you find some of this chapter unbelievable or stupid then don't tell me as I know that it may not be 100% accurate. Besides, it's fan fiction… Just a bit of fun to pass my time.

Anyway, review please!

x


	12. Last Chapter

CHAPTER 12

AN: A note at the beginning for a change. This is the last chapter.

Thanks to anyone that has stuck with this story! =)

Please review and let me know whether you enjoyed it!

I've noticed how I've gone from apartment to a 2 story house so I'm gonna say that she lives in an apartment complex which has about 5 small 'houses' on it. You know what? I've confused myself lmao

May be an epilogue or I may just leave you with this open-ended chapter.

Tell me what you think, please? Alerts are nice but reviews are better =D

/

"Alright, you're home." Dad pulled up outside of my apartment and smiled at me. I let out a happy sigh before opening the car door. Lisa was straight by my side once I was out of the car.

"I'm not about to fall apart, you know? I'm delicate right now, but I'm not that bad."

"I know but I just want to make sure you're okay and I'm doing the protective big sister thing so shut up and get inside!" She ordered with a laugh. I saluted her but flinched as pain shot up my side. My ribs were nearly healed now but there was still a lot of bruises that caused me pain when I moved too fast. I only felt the pull of the stitches in my cheek when I spoke but I had had a few painkillers before leaving the hospital and I didn't feel them at the moment. Lisa looked back at Dad to see if he needed help with getting my bags out of the car but he just motioned for us to go on. She hooked her arm around mine and walked to my door. I could hear a small scratching on the other side of the door and smiled.

"Amanda?" I turned my head and saw my friend Callie stood behind us. "I'm so happy that you're back." Tears filled her eyes and she pulled me in for a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know. I don't wanna seem off or anything but I really just want to be with my family for a little while." I sighed and pulled back.

"Okay. Call me." She walked away without looking back but I could tell that she was still rubbing her tears away. I didn't want to cry. I'd done too much of that. Lisa touched my shoulder and unlocked the door. She opened it slowly but the little white kitten flew out through the small gap and immediately tried to climb my leg.

"Skye." I sighed and carefully picked her up. A small shock of pain shot up my side but I ignored it as the little cat nuzzled into my collarbone. We made our way into my apartment and sat down on the small 3-piece suite that was in my living room. Skylar immediately went onto the back of the sofa and rested her head behind my neck. "So, what happened to me?" I asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Dad and Lisa sat down in the chairs across from the sofa. They never have given me a straight answer.

"Okay, don't interrupt." Dad said with an unhappy tone. "We got a phone call from Rippner and were told to meet him at some abandoned warehouse. He said that you were drugged but would be sleeping indefinitely if we didn't make it with the money by the following evening. The police surrounded his car but he got out with you in his arms and a gun to your head. He ordered us to throw the money at his feet and once we did then he would return you to us. That's when it got harder. The police told us to comply with his orders so we threw the money to him and some other guy picked it up and put it in the back of their car. We stood still for a moment and I didn't even realise that I'd stopped breathing until Lisa screamed at him to give you back to us. Rippner smiled and shook his head. I was nearly sick as I thought we'd lost you just then but Rippner started speaking again.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Jackson kept his arm across the sleeping girl's throat and grinned. He cocked the gun and stroked the side of her face with it. He was quite proud of his work. Amanda no longer had clear skin as a J was now carved into her right cheek. Her ribs were quite obviously broken and other bruises littered her body now.

"Not so fast. You see, I wanted that money for a reason and once I give Mandy back to you, I will either be arrested or shot dead." He nodded his head towards the guns that the police had pointed at him and his gang.

"No, I promise that that won't happen. Just give Amanda back to us. Please Jack!" Lisa shouted and collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh, Leese. All this begging is really quite silly as you know that I don't respond to silly little tears."

"What do you want from us?" Joe breathed with a look of shock on his face. His beautiful, little girl was unconscious in this monster's arms with cuts and bruises covering her body. This was the second time that this _man _had attempted to ruin his family.

"I will give Mandy back to you in a moment." Jackson threw Amanda to the floor and smiled as she fell with a loud thud on to the concrete. He took his phone out from his pocket and dialled a number.

"You ready? Yeah. Great." He shut the phone and put it back into his jacket.

"Well?" One of the policemen asked angrily while moving his gun to cover Jackson's moving figure.

"My friend is… around, and he has a nice sniper rifle trained on Amanda's cute face. So, here's how it's going to work. You all put your guns down or her brains his the floor." He waited a moment and smirked as the police did as they were told. "We will get out of here and once we are gone, the sniper will leave too."

"How can we trust you?" Joe shouted angrily.

"You can't but, what choice do you have?" Jackson asked smugly. Once Joe looked at his shoes, Jackson got into the car and sent one last smirk at the Reiserts before the car pulled away. There was a few seconds of nothing but silence before Lisa rushed forward and cradled her sister's head in her lap.

"Oh, Amanda." She sobbed and rocked back and forth while holding her sister. Joe soon mad ehis way over and joined his two daughters on the floor. The police stood down and looked away in shame.

/

Tears filled my eyes as Dad finished recalling what had occurred. "I can't believe he did that."

"He's crazy." Lisa moved and sat next to me.

"Is he still out there?"

"Yes, there was no trace of him." Dad frowned.

"Great. I need a coffee." I left Dad and Lisa in the living room and made my way to the kitchen. I filled the kettle up with water and set out 3 cups. How am I supposed to live properly with him out in the open? I flicked on the switch and glared at the red light that showed the kettle was turned on.

"Amanda, it will be okay." Dad wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head.

"How will it?"

"Because our family has been through so much that nothing will tear us apart. We are stronger than ever."


	13. NEW CHAPTER! FIND THE LINK HERE

Hello all!

To those of you asking for a sequel to RR, here it is!

Find the continuation of Revenge Reloaded here: www. fanfiction s/8898326 /1/ Revenge-Part-2-Ownership

Mikki xx


End file.
